<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing You Down by Dexilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753617">Chasing You Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt'>Dexilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood, Hunger Games, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Vloggers, YouTube, a tiny bit of dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, real name, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhunt suddenly turned real, and now Dream is getting hunted down by his most dearest friends. George and Dream manage to run into each other and George is not able to take his best friends life. But for how long can he avoid the unavoidable?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing You Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyheyyy<br/>I wanna put in a small warning that this will contain violence and heavy themes, also a tiny bit of georgenotfound. If any of the people mentioned in this fic does not approve it will be taken down. Please respect them as humans, this is just a fanfic based mostly off their personas and in game characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all been a fun game to play at first but they never expected it to be a reality. If they had known they would never have started it in the first place and things would have been fine by now, but they weren’t. The trees were burning and the smoke rose to the sky in a devilish manner, swallowing the night sky and taking over it from the fire with a dark cloud of ash and coal. The smell was intoxicating to him and making him feel almost sick to his stomach even though the smell used to calm him down and make him feel safe. The campfire nights with his friends as the burning wood and the sound of twigs and leaves sparking in the calm silence had been the best of his life and he deeply wished to turn the clock around and go back. But it was too late for that now. </p><p>His best friend had been the one starting the fire. He had been trailing gasoline around where he had been hiding quietly and then lit the fuel on fire. Sapnap had always been a bit of a pyromaniac but this had scared him. He had not seen it coming, and when he saw the flames spread around him like a sudden wall of heat he knew that they had found him and that they were nearby and weren't as friendly as they had once been. Sapnap had often talked about starting fires and it was not ever a surprise if you found him lighting everything around him on fire as if they were in a game. They often had to stop him on the SMP from burning everything up. Now he was able to roam free and do whatever he wanted, but was this really how he had decided to take his best friend out? </p><p>The sweat was running down his forehead and he had to wipe it away from his face to avoid getting it in his eyes. Instead he just got dirt all over his face and hid his skin in a layer of dust and dirt. Earlier he had tripped trying to escape Bad who had managed to sneak up behind him with a sword in his hand. His eyes had been closed as he swung the heavy sword towards his friend's head  and it had just missed. Dream had managed to hear him and at the last second move out of the way to avoid getting struck by the blade. He could smell the iron from the sharp weapon. The metallic smell alarmed him at first as he was unsure if it came from his blood or the blade. The sound of the blade cutting the air had made his heart jump out of his chest and at that moment he thought for sure that it was over. </p><p>He only had to get to the tower before they got to him and it would be over. If he managed to climb up the tower and get to the flag and burn it before his friends got to him this whole thing would be over. The only problem was that he didn’t know if his friends would be spared if that happened. This nagging fear made his already exhausted mind hesitate and so he was reluctant to actually move forward. Instead he ran in circles trying to escape three of his friends who were out to kill him. It was either him or them.  </p><p>He got up from behind the fallen tree he had been hiding behind and quickly darted through an opening in the woods. His friends must be somewhere near him and he had no idea where they might be hiding, but he had to get away from the fire. The red hot wall was starting to grow and with every second it became more fierceful. The fire ruled the grounds now and it was the one in charge, eating away at the trees and the bushes and hunting the wildlife like his friends hunted him. Dream felt like he was one of those rabbits trying to escape the predators as his legs moved over the ground. His eyes were stuck on the grassy, mossy ground trying to make sure there were no twigs or branches he could accidentally trip over. His friends were right behind him, it could probably be the end for him. His heart and lungs were screaming both from the lack of oxygen and the fear that his life would be over. He could almost see it in front of him, Darryl, Nick or George throwing themselves over him and killing him in some (gruesome) way. The image of them ending his life made his chest hurt, he didn’t want to be the cause for their pain and guilt. He didn’t know if he could handle his life slipping from him as the faces of the people he had grown up with staring down at him. In a way it would feel nice that it would just be them and that they would be there in his final moments. On the other hand it was heartbreaking that the people he once trusted with his life would end up being the ones taking it. </p><p>He shook his head and looked up from the ground and towards the fire. He would have to navigate through the maze of fire somehow without getting too burned, because he would end up getting burned. There was no way that the fire was going to be completely unavoidable; he swallowed hard and bit his lip. His legs were screaming and his chest felt like it was filled to the brim with lava and rocks. It was hard to breathe and he so badly just wanted to stop and sit down again, was it really worth it? It would be so easy to just give up and lay down and die. Maybe he could spare his friends the trouble and walk into the fire himself and let that be the death of him. It would be so much easier… His instincts on the other hand did not agree and the animal in him fought against those thoughts, wanting to stay alive. </p><p>He stopped running as he came close to the fire. It was right in front of him standing taller than when he had begun to run. The fire was powerful and in control, a monster from hell threatening to eat him alive. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and his muscles were shaking from exhaustion after running for so long and suddenly being met with the danger. He was not to play with the fire or underestimate it, it was like meeting one giant strider in a very small locked room. Could he even get past this? He looked behind him to see if there were any sights of his friends but he came to the conclusion that they were either hiding or further away from the fire. Even so the paranoia of them being close by would not let him go. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and silently prayed before running towards the fire. He took off his hoodie and tried to stuff it into his backpack while not falling and it went pretty bad, but at least he got it away for now. He didn’t want it to catch on fire and make it worse but now the fire felt like it was licking at his skin head on. The only sound he could hear was his own heavy breaths, everything else had dulled out. </p><p>This was it, this was the finale. Would this really work? Would he get through here without being burned to a crisp?</p><p>Time to find out.</p><p>Just to the left of him he could see an opening in the fire and that was his route for now that was just big enough. All around him the fire was getting closer and closer and jumping from bush to tree. It was right there, his way was right there. It felt so dark even though the fire roamed and burned like the sun all around him and he didn’t quite understand how that came to be, not that it mattered. All that mattered now was to get away from the fire before it got to him which would be a lot harder than he originally thought. He held his breath and ran towards the opening and jumped. </p><p>The world around him moved in slowmotion and all he could see was the path in front of him. The fire tickled at his legs and burned the cloth of his pants. It stung and made him cringe from the pain as the fire burned into his skin. He landed on the ground with a loud ‘thud’ as his legs gave out from underneath him. </p><p>He laid on the ground and panted quietly trying to catch his breath again. The pain in his legs felt sickening and it took him everything to not start throwing up the little he had managed to eat before. His stomach was turning and his head was spinning but he couldn’t get himself to stand up. He knew he had to get away, they could be anywhere and the longer he stayed the bigger the risk that they would find him. But the spinning and the pain kept him chained to the ground, unable to move. </p><p>“Come on..” He whispered to himself and placed his hands against the ground. The sticks and the gravel dug into his skin which helped him a bit to focus. His legs screamed and he didn’t even dare to turn and look at the damage. He just had to get out of here, he had to hide before they came to find him. Whenever that was. He had to run quickly, but the pain was taking over him and the tears filled his eyes. </p><p>He stood on his hands and his knees as he bit down into his lip trying to fight through the pain and just get up. It was hurting and suddenly he felt so very cold. Even though he knew the fire roamed behind him he couldn’t help but to get washed over by a sense of coldness in the air. It felt like small snowflakes danced around him, trying to distract him from the pain both in his legs and in his chest. If he only could lay down and look at the sky now… </p><p>With a heavy grunt he managed to get himself standing on his feet. He almost lost his balance and had to try and stand up straight even though the world around him seemed to turn more and more blurry. The trees looked like they were becoming one with each other and the flames suddenly seemed long gone. The only evidence that the fire was still behind him was the red light illuminating among the leaves above him. Everything looked dead and black. It scared him and he felt like his whole world had stopped existing. It was just him and the forest who were slowly burning up and dying. In an hour, maybe he would be like that too. Dead and turned to ash. </p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to take a step, then another. Slowly he began to walk along a small path. He could not walk a straight line and if there were no injuries visible one could mistake him for another drunk walking over the streets in the dead of night. Maybe he was drunk, maybe this was his brain being overcome with alcohol and making up a reality that wasn’t true. Dream wished that it was all made up in his head, but the pain reminded him that this was the cold and harsh truth. This was reality and nothing would be able to change that. </p><p>The fire was disappearing behind him and all he could think of was lying down on the ground and go to sleep. He was tired, exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in a lot of pain. He saw himself as a deer trying to run for his life as a hunter chased him with a gun. He had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. His home was no longer safe and nothing could save him. That thought alone made him stop in his tracks and lean against a tree that was standing proudly next to him. His breaths were hard and his lungs screamed, probably from all the smoke that had gotten into his system. His eyes glanced behind him and he could only see the light from far away dancing along the night sky. The stars were out and he could finally see them. </p><p>The stars had always seemed to be calling his name. As a child he always stood by his window at night to admire the small lights that filled the black void above him. He wanted to go up there and see them for himself, surround himself by every star that he could see and just feel alive. “They’re the ones waving together your dreams, Clay”. his mother had whispered to him one night as she tucked her son into bed. “They create the paths that you go down in your dreams and string together every story that you get to experience when you sleep.” She had brushed his hair out of his face as she spoke. </p><p>“But what about when I have nightmares? Why do the stars want to scare me?” </p><p>“That only happens when the stars are hiding, you see even stars get scared sometimes. But in the end they always come back. The stars are brave, just like you are whenever you pull yourself from a nightmare.”</p><p>“Dream”, that is what the stars gave him. Dreams. In the end George and Nick named him after he told his stories about the stars and how they gave him his dreams. He had told his friends all about how he wanted to reach out and touch the stars and how he felt drawn to him in a way he couldn’t explain. They never laughed at him and they liked to listen to his stories about how the stars and his dreams were connected, sometimes if they had a sleepover they would sit on the porch and Dream would tell stories based on how the stars looked like that night. He would connect them one by one and create pictures with them. </p><p>Dream. </p><p>He was pulled from his daydreaming as someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the ground. He yelped at the sudden action and landed on his stomach, feeling the ground push against him in an uncomfortable way. He could barely focus or understand what was happening, all he knew was that he had been thrown to the ground. His mouth hung open and his eyes desperately searched around him as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>He was grabbed by the shoulder again but this time he was turned over to his back. His head hit against a rock and the whole world flashed for a second and he moaned out in pain, reaching his hand to rub his head but finding out that he couldn’t lift his arm. The panic rose in his chest as he opened his eyes and looked up, only to find someone else hovering above him. </p><p>The soft brown locks were falling over his face and into his eyes. His cheeks were painted red and the pale skin was covered in dust. The sweat stuck to his skin and made him look like he had just gotten out of the shower. It was obvious that he was tired too judging by his eyes and the bags underneath him, but still he had enough strength to keep Dream pinned to the ground. </p><p>George’s boot was pushing down on Dream’s wrist in a painful matter and keeping him down and unable to move. He was holding a sword close to his throat as he leaned over him. The blade was almost touching him and with one movement it would cut it open and kill him. George was panting and Dream had no idea where he had come from or if the man was alone or not. He could not see Nick or Darryl anywhere near so maybe they had split up to easier find him in the maze that was the woods. There was a sadness hidden in his eyes. George had never been good at hiding his emotions and Dream could easily tell that he was in pain too, his eyes almost looked dark. </p><p>“George,” he chuckled and coughed. “You found me... “ He breathed out and smiled at his friend. </p><p>George only looked at him without saying a word. He just held the blade still towards his friend’s throat, hovering above it as a threat. There was nowhere he could run nor hide anymore. He had no more tricks up his sleeves or weapons he could use to get out of the situation. He had failed, and this was it. This was the end for him and George would be the one with him in his final moments. Dream did not complain since him and George had always been very close to each other. Little George who always was shy but still wanted to be close or get affection. George who always made him smile and liked to tease him about the stupidest of things. George who got too easily scared and screamed louder than most of the girls in their class. George, his best friend. </p><p>“It’s okay man.” Dream whispered and the other flinched and suddenly the dark shadows disappeared and the weight on his wrists lightened. The brown haired man almost looked scared now and Dream could not tell why. “I’m ready to go, I am with you. It’s okay.” He continued. </p><p>He didn’t fight against and laid still on the ground. </p><p>“George, you win. I’m proud of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :D And feel free to leave a comment or kudos! It really helps ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>